csifandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Horatio Caine
Luitenant Horatie "H" Caine is de dagdienst supervisor van de Miami-Dade Crime Lab. Hij is ook een forensisch analyst en voormalig officier van de explosievenopruimingsdienst. Hij was kort getrouwd met Eric Delko's zus, Marisol Delko, die werd vermoord door een Mala Noche scherpschieter. Horatio heeft kort geleden ontdekt dat hij een 16-jaar oude zoon heeft, Kyle Harmon. Persoonlijkheid Horatio heeft zowel veel positieve eigenschappen als veel negatieve eigenschappen waardoor het moeilijk is om zijn persoonlijkheid op te sommen in een korte zin. Hierdoor vinden de mensen waar hij mee in contact komt hem of aardig, of ze hebben een hekel aan hem. Horatio heeft een emotieloze persoonlijkheid en lijkt niet geïnteresseerd behalve als hij meeleeft met de slachtoffers of zijn team. Het is daardoor lastig om te zien wat hij denkt. Horatio is erg goed in het informatie krijgen uit kinderen. Als hij met kinderen praat, spreekt hij zacht en houdt zijn hoofd schuin zodat hij oogcontact heeft met de kinderen zonder dat zij zich schuldig voelen. Ondanks zijn goede verstandhouding met kinderen heeft Horatio de neiging om een droge, steriele houding te hebben, vooral tegen verdachten en leden van federale agentschappen. Hij heeft ook een zachtere kant, die meestal pas nadat een zaak is opgelost gezien wordt. Hij probeert ook om zijn slachtoffers een tweede kans te geven, en probeert dan zelfs de regels te buigen, als dat in het voordeel is. Ondanks zijn creatieve one-liners, die meestal zijn bedoeld om de criminelen te vernederen, heeft hij geen persoonlijk gevoel voor humor. Echter, er zijn flashbacks in de series waarin zijn blijkbaar vrij korte en heftige boze buien naar voren komen, zoals toen hij hoorde over de buitenechtelijke dochter van zijn broer, wat suggereert dat zijn steriele houding het resultaat is van strenge zelfbeheersing. Dit, samen met zijn slechte gevoel voor humor, is een zeer gedisciplineerde manier om een zaak op te lossen. Ook moet worden opgemerkt dat zijn zoon, Kyle Harmon, zijn woede naar de oppervlakte kan brengen. Daarnaast gebruikt hij zo nu en dan dwang of intimidatie om informatie los te krijgen van verdachten. Horatio wordt meer sinister naarmate de serie verder vordert. In een van de vroegere afleveringen, redt hij Stewart Otis, een pedofiel die opgehangen is aan een top van een gebouw. Echter, als hij later wordt geconfronteerd met een zelfde soort situatie, staart hij en helpt hij Edwijn Chambers niet, maar kijkt toe hoe hij dood valt. Hij wordt ook minder spraakzaam als de serie vordert, misschien omdat zijn stemming over het algemeen donkerder wordt. In vergelijking met het hoofd CSI: Las Vegas Gil Grissom, heeft Horatio de neiging om zijn intuïtie te volgen door onwaarschijnlijke verbindingen te maken, en springt vaak direct in actie; aarzelt niet om dodelijk geweld te gebruiken als het nodig is. Daardoor pauzeert hij nauwelijks om over dingen na te denken. Hij wordt ook bijna nooit in zijn kantoor gezien, maar altijd op het veld. Horatio is niet bang om de regels te buigen om de klus te klaren, of om wraak te nemen. Dit wordt duidelijk als hij en Eric Delko naar Brazilië afreizen met het doel om Antonio Riaz, de Mala Noche Don die de aanslag op Marisol Delko bestelde, te vermoordden. Soms brengt dit hem in problemen met IAB Rick Stelter. Hoofd Dagploeg Crime Lab In het CSI continuüm is Caine hoofd CSI bij de Miami-Dade Crime Lab, een forensisch analist, oud-rechercheur en voormalig officier explosievenopruimingsdienst. Hij is zeer beschermend over zijn team die hem liefkozend "H" noemen. Hij is zeer bezorgd over de reputatie van zijn lab en besteedt veel zorg om deze schoon te houden, misschien vanwege zijn ervaring met zijn aangetaste jongere broer Ray. Als zijn medewerkers in verschillende afleveringen onder vuur liggen, springt hij meteen in hun verdediging, en doet hij zijn best om hun onschuld te bewijzen. Hij heeft veel terugkerende vijanden over de gehele serie, van seriemoordenaar Walter Resden tot de corrupte rechter Joseph Ratner. Vaardigheden en Capaciteiten Caine heeft een goed gevoel voor hoe hij moet communiceren met kinderen en volwassenen, die net een persoonlijke traumatische ervaring hebben opgedaan, waardoor hij snel en voorzichtig informatie van hen krijgt. Hij behaalde een graad in de chemie en werkte vroeger als explosievenexpert, kennis die hem nog steeds helpt in zijn functie. Samen met dit is hij een bekwame en accurate scherpschutter, zoals te zien is in No Man's Land, Guerillas in the Mist en verschillende andere afleveringen. Caine hoeft niet te aarzelen om dodelijk geweld te gebruiken als het nodig is. Hij is ook een vurige voorstander van de doodstraf in gruwelijke misdaden, en hoeft er niet over na te denken om hiermee te dreigen tegenover criminelen in dit soort zaken. Hij heeft meerdere malen aangetoond dat hij vloeiend Spaans praat, Frans kan, en is samen met Ryan Wolfe en Frank Tripp een van de snelste coureurs onder de Miami crew. Tot slot heeft Horatio een griezilige kunst om geruisloos te verschijnen, te wandelen of te verdwijnen, zelfs met zware laarzen. Achtergrond Als kind was Horatio slachtoffer van huiselijk geweld (zijn moeder werd gedood door zijn vader en hij heeft een man gedood in een poging om zijn moeder te redden), waardoor hij extreem reageert bij zaken van mishandelingen of huiselijk geweld. Caine werkte vervolgens in New York City als rechercheur bij de NYPD. In 1995 werd hij, terwijl hij aan het werk was, tijdens een onderzoek naar een zaak waarin de kinderen opgesloten zaten in kasten terwijl de ouders vermoord waren, gestoken. De dader, Walter Resden, koesterde een diepe wrok tegen Caine, die het bloed van de steekpartij verzamelde en 10 jaar bewaarde om Caine op te laten draaien voor de moord op zijn vriendin, Rachel Turner. Walter werd in een latere aflevering gearresteerd. Na zijn aankomst in Florida kwam Horatio bij de Miami-Dade politie als rechercheur, maar werd later overgezet naar de explosievendienst, waar hij werd begeleid door Al Humphries, een oudere agent die Caine zeer respecteerde en beschouwd als een goede vriend. Enige tijd later werd Horatio overgeplaatst naar het lab en accepteerde hij een promotie tot luitenant, wat leidde naar de vijandigheid van Ryan Stetler, die ook kans maakte op deze rank. Rick houdt wrok tegen hem gedurende CSI, totdat hij later wordt gearresteerd. Als veteraan CSI Megan Donner op persoonlijk verlof gaat na de dood van haar man wordt Horatio het permanente hoofd van CSI. Ergens in de jaren '90 werkte Horatio undercover als "John Walden" in Pensacola, Florida. Tijdens deze periode, ging hij met een vrouw die hij gelooft dat ze Julia Eberly heet, en zij kregen een zoon, Kyle Harmon. Horatio zou de eerste 16 jaar niet op de hoogte zijn van zijn bestaan. Seizoen 1 Al Humphries, de voormalige mentor en vriend van Horatio, wordt gedood nadat er per ongeluk een bom was afgegaan die hij probeerde te ontwapenen. Seizoen 2 Aan het einde van seizoen 2 (aflevering 223, MIA/NYC NonStop), reist Caine naar New York City in achtervolging van een moordverdachte en ontmoet Mac Taylor en zijn team, waardoor het eerste seizoen van CSI: NY wordt ingewijd. Seizoen 3 Hij is zeer vasthoudend op het pistool onderhoud, vooral omdat teamlid Tim Speedle wordt gedood in een shootout nadat zijn pistool weigerde vanwege het gebrek aan onderhoud (Lost Son). Een van de redenen voor Caine's bijna on-the-spot selectie van Ryan Wolfe als vervanging voor Tim was in feite zijn dwangmatige zorg voor zijn vuurwapen, wat te danken was aan zijn OCD (Under the Influence). Seizoen 4 Caine wordt later herrenigd me Mac Taylor en zijn team om de moordenaar Henry Darius, die aan Florida uitgeleverd zou worden voor de doodstraf, op te sporen en te arresteren. Deze verschijning maakt Horatio een van de eerste personages die minstens 1 keer in alle drie de CSI shows komt. Gedurende deze tijd krijg hij een dagvaarding geserveert voor de moord op zijn vader, nadat de officier van jusititie van New York achter hem aangaat, maar hij weet hem te ontwijken. Seizoen 5 Clavo Cruz, die een levenslange gevangenisstraf uitzit voor de moord op een vrouw, ontsnapt in een dramatische raketaanval op een gerechtsaanval, waarbij lijkschouwer Alexx Woods oppervlakkig gewond raakt. Cruz ontvoert dan een rechtbank stenograaf en dwingt Horatio om hem 1.000.000 dollar te betalen voor haar locatie. Het is allemaal een vooropgezet plan en Horatio en Eric Delko komen in een hinderlaag terecht op het dak van een parkeergarage. Terwijl Horatio een man neerschiet en ontsnapt zonder verwondingen, raakt Delko ernstig verwond. Horatio dwingt Cruz uiteindelijk uit zijn schuilplaats te komen door het blokkeren van alle ontspanningswegen. Cruz komt Horatio tegemoet buiten het lab en Caine dood Cruz met een schot in zijn borst. Horatio wordt later gedwongen om Ryan Wolfe te ontslaan, als de jongere CSI zelf in gevaar komt tijdens een onderzoek als gevolg van zijn gokschulden en gebrek aan eerlijkheid over zijn situatie. Wolfe had ook al eerder het protocol geschonden. Caine wijst op de bereidheid om Wolfe van zichzelf te verlossen en hem misschien in staat te stellen om terug te komen naar het lab na het bekijken van alle bestanden van zijn eerdere zaken. Seizoen 6 Het wordt onthuld dat Horatio een zoon heeft, Kyle Harmon. Voor de ontmoeting met zijn vader, was Kyle onder voorwaardelijke vrijlating voor het stelen van een boot. Toen zijn reclasseringsambtenaar werd neergeschoten werd hij verdachte, en kwam hij voor het eerst in contact met Horatio. Tijdens de herziening van Kyle's dossier, krijgt Horatio het vermoeden dat Kyle zijn zoon is. Hoewel Kyle was vrijgelaten omdat niet bewezen kon worden dat hij de reclasseringsambtenaar had vermoord, werd hij later gechanteerd door Rick Bates, om de vrouw van de gevangenisbewaker waarmee Bates had gewerkt, Kathleen Newberry, te ontvoeren. Kyle deed wat hem gezegd werd maar liet zijn gijzelaar gaan en vluchtte met een boot. Ondertussen had Horatio het bewijs gevonden dat Kyle zijn zoon is en slaagde erin om de kustwacht ervan te weerhouden Kyle neer te schieten. Kyle gaf hemzelf toen over en werd gearresteerd. Caine wordt het doelwit van de zoon van Argento, een misdaadheer die hij jaren daarvoor de gevangenis in heeft geholpen. Nadat Caine's auto is vernield ontkent Damen Argento zelfvoldaan. Horatio loopt halsoverkop in een val en wordt neergeschoten door hem. Echter, de kogels in het pistool waren vervangen door blanks, waardoor Caine weggaat zonder verwondingen en Damen gearresteerd wordt voor poging tot moord op een politieagent. Aan het einde van de seizoen 6 finale, wordt Horatio neergeschoten. Het lijkt erop dat hij dood is, maar in achter de schermen-beelden wordt gezegd dat Horatio's dood in scene is gezet zodat hij achter Ron aan kan gaan. Seizoen 8 In de aflevering Bon Voyage, toen Raymond Langston langskomt om Horatio en zijn team te helpen, noemt hij de overleden CSI Warrick Brown en zegt hij tegen Langston dat hij aan Catherine Willows zijn condeleances moet overgeven. Op het einde van de seizoen 8 finale, krijgt hij een schokkend bericht van Bob Starling, die ze net hadden gearresteerd. Op het briefje staat: "THEY ALL FALL DOWN". Seizoen 9 In de première van seizoen 9, rijdt hij als een gek naar het lab, vrezend voor het leven van zijn team. Als hij uit de lift stapt vindt hij iedereen op de grodnd, en Eric Delko nog wakker. Eric vertelt hem dat hij op het raam moet schieten voor zuurstof. Nadat Horatio dat doet staat iedereen op, behalve Jesse Cardoza, die tijdens zijn val overleed. Hij probeert dan de verwoeste Natalia Boa Vista te troosten, die tervergeefs Jesse probeert te redden. Horatio sluit zich aan bij het team om ter ere van Jesse een potje basketbal te spelen nadat de zaak is opgelost. In See No Evil treedt er een grote gevangenis ontsnapping uit. Een van de gevangenen, Joe LeBrock, verklaart dat zij op Caine uit waren. In de aflevering Manhunt, spoort hij samen met zijn team Memmo Fierro, de man die in de gevangenis zat voor de moord op Marisol Delko, op nadat hij in de vorige aflevering samen met 8 anderen was ontsnapt uit de gevangenis. Memmo had in opdracht van Antonio Riaz Marisol neergeschoten en de ambulance geblokkeerd zodat Caine naar buiten kwam en de ambulance over een centrum mediaan moest rijden. Zowel de schietpartij als de blokkering waren fataal voor Marisol. Aan het einde van de aflevering neemt Memmo de dochter van zijn maatschappelijk werker als gijzelaar. Eric kan hem neerschieten, maar Horatio vertelt hem dit niet te doen voor de ogen van zijn dochter. Nadat Memmo zijn dochter ziet gaat hij er met de gegijzelde vandoor, die later dood gevonden wordt. In Happy Birthday, wordt Horatio gezien met bloemen op de passagiersstoel en laat Eric een bericht achter op zijn telefoon om het van hem over te nemen zodat hij een boodschap kan doen. Hij wordt afgeleid door een voetganger die hem informeert dat een vrouw werd aangevallen aan de kant van de weg. Hij laat zijn boodschappen achter, helpt de vrouw en besteedt de rest van de aflevering aan de zoektocht naar de mensen die haar dit aandeden, terwijl de moeder en baby in het ziekenhuis aan het vechten zijn voor hun leven. Aan het einde van de aflevering bevalt de moeder van een meisje en Horatio staat bij het graf van Marisol en vertelt haar dat haar baby net zo mooi is als zij. Hij feliciteert haar dan met haar verjaardag. In Last Stand keert Memmo terug met een drugskartel en legt Caine alleen een val voor hem uit. Caine schopt Memmo meerdere malen en houdt hem onder schot. Memmo verklaart dat het doden van zijn vrouw niet persoonlijk was en Caine reageert erop dat het voor hem wel zo was. Memmo vraagt of wat Caine aan het doen is rechtvaardig is en of hij vrede heeft met zijn beslissing. Caine antwoord ja en plaatst hem onder arrest terwijl hij op back-up wacht. In Mayday worden Horatio en Frank uiteindelijk onder schot gehouden in een vliegtuig die zij gebruikte om een voortvluctige genaamd Jack Toller , te vervoeren. Het vliegtuig stort neer, maar de voortvluchtige ontsnapt. Aan het einde van de aflevering is Horatio's lot onbekend nadat hij werd neergeschoten door Randy North. Randy verdooft ook Natalia Boa Vista tijdelijk en sleept haar naar een auto waar hij haar in de kofferbak stopt. Na een paar woorden aan Natalia schuift hij de kofferbak dicht, zet hij de motor van de auto aan en duwt deze over de pier. Ondertussen krijgt Horatio de mogelijkheid om op Randy te schieten maar is niet in staat om Natalia te redden als gevolg van zijn wond in zijn buik. Het is waarschijnlijk dat als Natalia niet gestopt was om Horatio te helpen toen hij werd neergeschoten, zij ook neergeschoten zou worden door Randy. Seizoen 10 In Countermeasures, krijgt Horatio hallucinaties van Marisol. Ze zegt dan dat ze blij is om hem te zien maar dat hij terug moet gaan. Hij wordt dan weer op het dok gezien waar hij werd neergeschoten en probeert hij op te staan. Terwijl hij nog steeds bloedt springt hij in het water om Natalia Boa Vista te redden en krijgt het voor elkaar om haar uit de auto te halen. Als ze met spoed naar het ziekenhuis worden gebracht, roept hij herhaardelijk Marisol's naam. Tegen het advies van de arts in en nog zichtbaar in pijn verlaat hij het ziekenhuis om aan een zaak te gaan werken. Het team en hij slagen erin om North te vinden en proberen om hem te laten zeggen waar Toller is. Ondanks een vooropgezet plan, glipt Toller door zijn vingers op een rail werf. Walter Simmons ontdekt dat de chemische stoffen in het roet van oude kleren van Toller alleen maar kunnen komen van afval van een bepaalde stortplaats. Horatio weet hem te vinden en Toller te arresteren nadat hij bijna een vrouw in brand stak. Nadat hij Toller teruggebracht heeft naar de gevangenis besluit Horatio dat hij niet in orde is en laat hij zich uitchecken. Relaties *Marisol Delko was Horatio's vrouw voor een korte periode voordat ze werd vermoord. *Raymond Caine is Horatio's 5 jaar jongere broer *Yelina Salas is Horatio's schoonzus en zijn broer's weduwe *Raymond Caine Jr. is zijn neefje en de zoon van Yelina en Raymond *Madison Keaton is zijn nichtje en de zoon van Raymond en Susie Barnham. Het is onbekend of zij haar kankerbehandelingen heeft overleefd. *Kyle Harmon is Horatio's 16 jarige zoon *Eric Delko is zijn zwager Noot *Horatio was aanwezig bij de dood van zijn moeder, zijn vader, zijn vrouw, CSI Tim Speedle en zijn eigen broer. *Horatio heeft de vreemde gewoonte om een one-liner te geven en zijn zonnebril op te zetten voordat hij een scene verlaat. *Horatio is een gevolmachtigde politie officier en draagt daarom een pistool en badge. *Als hij verdachte ondervraagt, staat hij vaak schuin en houdt hij zijn hoofd ook schuin waardoor hij niet-bedreigend oogcontact heeft. Aan de andere kant heeft hij ook een gewoonte om subtiel zijn badge te laten zien door zijn hand op zijn heupen te leggen. *Zijn moeder heeft hem vernoemd naar de schrijver Horatio Alger. *Hij is katholiek Trivia *David Caruso is de enige acteur in CSI:Mami die in elke afleveringen in alle 10 seizoenen te zien is. *Horatio is losjes gebaseerd op LAPB explosievendienst rechercheur John Haynes. Bron *CSI Wikia Horatio Caine Categorie:CSI Miami Personages Categorie:Man